


Arguing

by emmanjay



Series: Hannigram OTP Challenge Prompts, Drabbles, & Random Musings [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Blue Balls, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Hannibal calls Will "William", Hannigram - Freeform, Knifeplay, M/M, Not Beta Read, OOC, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Podfic Welcome, Rape/Non-con Elements, but its hannibal's fault, hannibal lets will win, my second hannigram smut, they don't even know why they're fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanjay/pseuds/emmanjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are arguing and Will decides to make Hannibal pay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...yeah. I was just going to write a quick argument between the two Murder Hubbies but then this happened. This is kinda OOC. I wasn't trying to make them too true to the real characters, this just kinda came out in a quick burst. So here ya go!

“I wish you would have died when we fell off that stupid cliff!” They honestly didn’t know how it got this far, for they had long forgot what they were quarreling over, but they were yelling at the top of their lungs, spewing things they would regret later.

 

“Oh really? Where have I heard that before? Hmm I don’t know - maybe it’s from the thousand other times you’ve said that since we went into hiding! But if I recall….  _ This is my becoming, Hannibal. I am now whole _ , “ Hannibal said, mocking Will’s voice with a dramatically grim tone.

 

“I survived  _ death _ when I said that! Jesus fucking Christ I should have killed you when I had the chance!”

 

“Who do you think  _ revived _ you, William?!” Hannibal had had enough and paced his way to the kitchen and pulled out the largest chef’s knife. He strolled over to the young man and forced it into his hand. “You know what, here! Kill me then! If I am such an inconvenience for you! Slash my throat and let my blood spray all over you like one of your little fantasies.”

 

Will held the knife in his hand, shaking with anger, his eyes narrowing at the man standing before him. He lifted the knife to Hannibal’s throat. The metal was so shiny, he could see his angered expression within its surface. 

 

Hannibal clasped onto Will’s hand that was holding the knife, making him push the blade deeper into his skin. “Do it, William. Kill me.” His whispers, harsh and cold. “Take my life like the many others you’ve taken.”

 

Will’s skin crawled when he heard the name twice on Hannibal’s lips.  _ William _ ...He only used that name in moments like this and it made Will shiver with resentment.

 

“No.” Will let go of the knife and it fell between them, clanging on the floor as it hit the ground. As soon as the knife hit the hardwood, Will gripped Hannibal’s collar and threw him to the ground, catching him off guard. He straddled the doctor, making sure he didn’t move. Hannibal tried to push Will off of him, but Will pinned his arms down and leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

 

“I meant what I said when I told you I would kill you with my hands…” Will’s voice made Hannibal’s cock ache and he could feel Hannibal’s growing hardness beneath him.  _ Of course he liked this _ . If this was any other time, this would have been one of their power games, but he needed to make Hannibal pay. By now, Hannibal had stopped trying to resist him, so instead of pinning the doctor’s arms down with both hands, Will just used one hand to hold both of Hannibal’s wrists in a tight embrace. He used his now free hand to unbuckle and unzip Hannibal’s trousers. Will freed Hannibal’s cock from the confines of his underpants and gave it two dry strokes before bringing his hand to his mouth to spit in his palm, then returned it to the doctor’s throbbing member. Hannibal hissed through bared teeth; it wasn’t exactly pleasant, but it wasn’t exactly  _ unpleasant _ either. 

 

Will could feel Hannibal’s gaze on him, burning his skin like the ends of cigarette butts. He could tell Hannibal was searching for his eyes, however Will wouldn’t give Hannibal that pleasure, so he concentrated on one of the lines on the wood floor so he wouldn’t be tempted to look into Hannibal’s eyes.

 

Staring into Will’s eyes was a practice Hannibal had grown accustomed to. He could get lost in the evergreen sea of Will’s eyes forever. And when they made love, it was the one thing that could take him soaring off the edge in an instant. Hannibal began to jut his hips into Will’s hand.  _ He was close _ . 

 

“Will, please,” Hannibal’s voice rough and pleading. “Look at me.” Tears were forming in the doctor’s eyes as he neared.

 

Will smirked with evil intent and stopped stroking. He let go of Hannibal’s wrists and proceeded to pick himself up from the floor.

 

Hannibal grabbed the cuff of Will’s trousers as he walked away, and without looking at the doctor, Will jerked his foot from Hannibal’s grip. 

  
“Go fuck yourself,” he said before strolling to the bedroom and slamming the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
